


Serious Business

by Ealasaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubs Deuce and Ms. Paint spend Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Business

Your name is CLUBS DEUCE and you are so excited! That’s not really saying much because you’re always excited, but this time you’re a little anxious too because it’s a big night tonight and gee you really hope everything works out like you planned. Christmas Eve isn’t really a night to mess up— Christmas is serious business and even the night before is important!

You are so serious about Cristmas Eve and Christmas being serious business that you are making doubly sure about your preparations because it would be awful if you messed up. After all, it wouldn’t only be messing up your night, it would be ruining it for your lovely date, Ms. Paint!

==> CD: Survey aforementioned preparations

Oh gosh they sure look nice! You had cleaned up the only apartment you own with a fireplace to spic-and-span sparkling! There were fresh garlands wrapped with twinkly lights and red ribbon hung everywhere. Candles in every shape and size covered every flat surface available. There was a tiny tree just the right size in one corner that Boxcars had brought for you, bedecked with more lights and strings of popcorn and shiny ornaments and topped with a glittery gold star! Logs were stacked in the fireplace, waiting to be lit.

You should really get on with that, she’ll be here any minute!

==> CD: Burn the whole place down!

Hahaha, as if! You could never burn the apartment down lighting a simple fire. You learned how to light good fires back when you and the rest of the Crew were wandering the desert and while you guess it’s sort of hard to catch sand on fire, you sure got in a lot of practice and that counts for something!

You light the fire easily. It crackles just like a real Christmas fire. You sit back and think about what a great job you did.

==> CD: Wait! Don’t forget the—

—music? Don’t worry! You have the record player all set up. It starts to sing your favorite carol, “Jingle Bells!”

==> CD: Well, what about the food? I bet there are cookies burning or something.

Oh gosh, you didn’t even think about cookies! Maybe you should have tried to bake some. But… well… fondue is okay, right? You decided that cheese fondue was just the thing for a cold evening when you thought this all out a few weeks ago. You have the heating thingy all set up and the bread all cubed. The cheese is melting on the stove with a little white wine and garlic, in a recipe that you got from Droog. You’d gotten him to walk you through the whole thing a could of times just to make sure you could get it perfect tonight. He also assured you it wasn’t a recipe he’d gotten from that chef he made into blood pasta.

Oh my, was that the doorbell?

==> CD: Don’t answer! It’s the police!

Psh. You’re such a hardened criminal the police would just bust through the door, guns blazing, not ring the doorbell!

When you open the door, you are not very surprised to see that it is your guest, Ms. Paint! She sure looks pretty, too. You sort of lose track of what you were going to say because she’s wearing this amazing red dress that makes her look like a million bucks. Actually, you’ve seen a million bucks, and shows she just beats that by ten hundred miles or so.

You invite her in when you remember it’s really cold outside and oh no, is she shivering? You take her coat and lead her over to sit near the fire, which is still crackling merrily.

==> CD: Feast and be merry!

You do that! You bring the melty cheese fondue over to the table and put it on the little candle that will keep it warm. The bread is already there and you add some little sausages you thought were adorable when you found them in the market yesterday. For a while the two of you just trade bites of the tasty fondue and take turns seeing who can fit more pieces of bread onto their fondue fork without loosing any to the pot. Christmas carols play quietly in the background and you toast your toes together in front of the fire.

==> CD: Giver her the present you bought her!

No, not yet! You still have to roast chestnuts and talk some more!

==> CD: Fine. Roast chestnuts, then.

You explain to Ms. Paint that you thought the two of you should roast chestnuts and then you present the little bag your bought just this morning. She giggles and agrees that roasting chestnuts is a very good idea. You shake some loose at the hearth and make sure to change the record because the old one is going to end in a moment.

==> CD: NOW presents?

No way! You and Ms. Paint take your time with the chestnuts and finish off the bottle of white wine at the same time.

When the fire has burned down quite a bit and the chestnuts are mostly gone, you grab the little box under the tree and hand it to her. It’s wrapped a little messily, but not nearly as bad as it was the first time you tried wrapping it! It only took five tries, too.

Ms. Paint unwraps the box and opens it. Inside is the little gold and diamond necklace you got her from a jewelry store the other day. She claps a hand over her mouth in astonished delight.

==> CD: Help her put it on!

You do that. She smiles happily at your and then points at the ceiling where someone hung mistletoe— probably Boxcars, you think, and before you put two and two together she leans over and kisses you, oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh—

A moment later you decide this is the best Christmas ever.

==> END!


End file.
